Naruto: Engaged to my 9 ninja dude friends, yet we didn't know!
by Sanae Kinimo
Summary: My name is Sanae Kinimo, I'm 18, & a jounin, with white hair & purple eyes that turn red. I have the Sharingan & Rinnegan. It all started one seemingly perfect day, until I opened a letter from the Hokage, asking me to go meet her. Apparently, my dad had, before he died, betrothed me to my 9 ninja guy friends. What is a girl to do, with 9 fiancees! My first ever O.C. story!
1. Chapter 1-Start of a seemingly usual day

It was a peaceful sunny day in Konohagakure.

That's what I remembered the day to be as when I opened my window and looked out.

My name is Sanae Kinimo.

I am 18, a jounin, and I have white hair and purple eyes, which turn red when I get angry, sort of like the Sharingan.

I am 5 feet 6 inches, don't ask if it's normal or not, I don't know.

I weigh ... It's none of your business. I have a normal figure, kind of slim, not one of the hourglass figures, or one of the bodybuilder figures.

I am from the Shadow clan and the only survivor.

My kekkei genkai is that I have some of the Sharingan and Rinnegan, like half and half. Strange, I know.

The rest about me you'll soon find out.

I had changed into my usual daily outfit.

I had on a black t-shirt that went down to almost my elbow with fishnet underneath, the usual black knee-length shorts, blue ninja shoes, the regular jounin flak jacket, my shuriken pouch on my left leg, and my konoha headband, proof of my ninja-ship, which was on my forehead.

I decided to go out to me and Anko's favorite dango shop to get breakfast, when all of a sudden, a messenger hawk dropped a letter right in front of me.

I knew I shouldn't have opened it, but I did.

And that decision flipped my life upside down.


	2. Chapter 2-My father betrothed me!

I rushed to the Hokage's office and slammed open the door.

"Lady Tsunade! Is everything alright?!"

She turned and looked at me with a humorous expression on her face.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I got the message and came as quick as I could. What's the emergency?"

She looked at me as if I had just sprouted another head.

"Emergency? What emergency?"

That was it.

"I got a message saying that there was an emergency! I came as quick as I could! Now your saying there isn't an emergency?!"

I let out an exasperated breath.

"Now now, calm down. Have a seat. You'll need it".

Now I was worried.

First a "so called" emergency then "have a seat?!"

I quickly sat down, worry creeping across my usually calm and collected (when I wasn't angry that is..) face.

"Yes my lady".

"Sanae, how much do you know about your father?"

This question struck me across my face.

"M-My lady?" I stuttered, wondering if I had heard her correctly.

"I know this question is a touchy subject for you, but, I need to know".

This sounded important. I couldn't let my emotion cloud my thoughts. A ninja must never show emotion. This was shinobi rule #25.

I took a deep shaky breath and told her

"Not much, only that he's deceased. The cause of death was unknown. He died before I was born. That's about it..."

"Ah.. I see... Then you didn't know that he had betrothed you when you were first born?"

"No...W-wait, WHAT?!"

"Yes, and not just 1, but 9... *sigh*...*mumble*just like him to do something like this...*mumble*..."

"N-N-N-N-NINE?! BE-BE-BETROTHED, B-B-BUT N-NINE?!"

That was it. My day had started stressful enough... I can't take anymore...

"Mmm, Merh..."

"Here, a scroll he left behind for you. You were to read it the day you turned 18, but Shizune lost it in with the other scrolls of the library... Thank god we found it before anyone read it..."

_**Somewhere else in the Hokage's building...**_

Shizune's POV

"HATCHU!"

"Muh... I wonder who's talking about me behind my back...?" *sweatdrop*

**_Back to_**** Sanae!**

****I used all of my energy just to lift my arm and take the scroll from Tsunade...

I looked down and read it.

"_Dear Sanae..."_


	3. Chapter 3-Letter from my father

_Dear Sanae,_

_By the time you have read this letter, I am sure that you've grown into a beautiful young woman._

_You see, your mother and I love you so much, and are so worried for your future, that we've taken the liberty to well, make you a little backup plan, in case all else fails. See, in case you never found your special "someone just for you", we well, arranged a few meetings with old friends, and, well... _

_Congratulations! You are engaged to 9 lovely young men!_

_We have listed below the names and reasons of why we chose the lovely young men, and I hope you take all of them into consideration. Oh yes, also, you must spend a month with each of them! Good luck! Your mother and I love you so much! Do you best! Yay yay!_

_Naruto Uzumaki: Even though he possesses the 9 tails, that only makes him stronger, and better to protect my sweet deary with! He is a very sweet litte boy, an angel, although people only take his possessing the 9 tails into account. Plus, at even such a young age, he has shown amazing loyalty! He will become a fine young man._

_Sasuke Uchiha: A genius, just like his brother. Talented, and kind. He will grow up to become a great ninja._

_Shikamaru Nara: A super genius of a child with an I.Q. of over 200! Think of how high he will reach! Marry him, and you will live in luxury, although, he does seem to be lazy, he is very mature for his age._

_Choji Akimichi: A very kind soul. He may be... "big boned", but he is one of the loyalest and kindest I have ever met. Be his friend, and he will risk his life for you. He would make a very good husband._

_Neji Hyuuga: One word. Talented. Think of his future! How high he will reach! Plus, he is one of the branch families! The loyal servant to Hinata-sama! Pretty good connection don't you think? Seems like a very proper child._

_Lee Rock: Youthful! Energetic! He would be a great father! Coming home from work he probably won't be tired at all, and will be able to take care of the kids! I want my grandchildren happy as can be got it?!_

_Kabuto Yakushi: Already an amazing medic ninja! When he grows up, his skills will likely be able to compete against that of the great legendary Sannin Tsunade!_

_Kiba Inuzuka: Your mother loves this child to death... I don't know why... He's a wild child... Good leader ok, kind, but wild..._

_And last but not least! Shino Aburame!: Headstrong, proud, and very proper young man. Mysterious... I don't know how to describe him, but... He has an aura that intimidates you, and makes you want to discover more about him... _

_Anyways, you are to spend a week, month, or year with each of these young men, depending on how well you get along!_

_Don't forget we love you deary!  
Arriverderci!_


End file.
